To Save Wyatt
by I'mtheson
Summary: Unchanged future. Time travel Fic. Christopher Halliwell. A boy, with a heavy burden. Would he ever be rid of it? Or would it crush his very bones?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Christopher Halliwell was not pleased. He was clueless, with no idea on how to save Wyatt after vanquishing the last demon on his vanquishing list. He had lost everything: his family, his fiancee, all for nothing. He let out an anguished roar, releasing a telekinetic wave from the top of the bridge that he always sat on to think. His time was running out. He knew it. Also, deep within him, he could feel a tugging feeling in his gut. '_A warning' _he thought.

Yes, to say that Christopher Halliwell was not pleased, would _definitely_ be an understatement.


	2. Witchy Problems

**Hey Readers... FYI, this is set after Chris-Crossed. Enjoy the story and R&R. And no, it ain't a Chris/OC story.**

_Chapter One_

"She's supposed to be here by now." Chris stated, pacing. He couldn't believe this. Mo- Wait, Piper could die because of her irresponsible sisters. They should know by now to not play around when there are demons involved!

"So she's a little late." Piper replied calmly, as if she wasn't at all fazed by this demon. That pissed Chris off immensely. So what if she was a powerful witch? She's still a mortal!

"No she's a lot late," he corrected. "Paige used to be the first one at a vanquish. What's wrong with her?"

"She's in love. That's hardly wrong." Piper drawled. In love? Yeah right.

"It is when it interferes with her responsibilities as a Charmed One." Chris answered. His Uncle Henry had never ever stopped her from a demon hunt. The Asshole Richard is not good for her. Why can't anyone but him see that!

"Why don't you just let me handle this one alone?" She asked. Piper probably thought that was the best solution.

"Because you have handled the last four vanquishes alone." Chris replied softly. There was a 'I don't want to put you in too much danger' hidden in that sentence, but Piper, unfortunately, did not notice that. "That's why you never should've let them move out."

"Hey. You don't see me complaining. I'm happy for them and you should be too." Piper said. Chris just sighed inwardly as he carried on pacing."So where's this demon and what's its name?"

"No one knows its name. And it's too strong for one witch to handle alone." Chris gave a small shrug. At that time, the door opened and Darryl stuck his head through it.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Darryl asked, obviously worried.

"Go see what Phoebe's doing." Piper told Chris, giving him a resigned smile and Chris immediately orbed out to find Phoebe.

Chris materialised to find Phoebe rapidly folding a piece of paper. Great, her sister's life was standing in mortal peril and she's folding origami. What a caring sister.

"Chris? What-"

"We don't have time," Chris intervened. "We need your help on a demon vanquish."

"Okay okay. Orb orb orb." Phoebe urged and grabbed Chris's arm. Chris just sighed and orbed both Phoebe and him back to Piper.

"Hi," Piper said as Phoebe squealed and ran to Piper. "Wow..."

"Oh how's Wyatt? I miss him so much." Phoebe asked. Chris just crossed his arms, obviously annoyed. If Phoebe missed Wyatt so much, why on Earth hasn't she dropped by?

"He misses you too," Piper said but frowned slighly. "Is this a bad time?"

"No this is a great time. Jason's away on a conference and I was just practicing my origami." Phoebe said, showing Chris a paper tiger. Chris just nodded sarcasttically, thinking about Phoebe's irresponsibility towards her duty of being a Charmed One, but Phoebe just thought he was impressed with her origami making abilities. "This is a tiger." No shit, Sherlock. "You can have that." She passed Piper the origami. Piper just gave an unsure laugh.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit." Chris just stared at her. Would she be saying sorry for not visiting when she sees her sister gravely injured?

"No, no. Don't be silly. You've obviously been really busy folding." Piper answered, showing her the origami. Chris just smirked, hearing the hidden sarcasm in her words. "I'm sorry I've to ask for your help but-"

"No it's ok." Phoebe quickly cut her off. "I mean if you don't enter the tiger's cave you may never get the cub right?"

"Come again." Piper asked, perplexed by Phoebe's sudden wisdom. Chris just smiled knowingly. He had spent his entire childhood wondering where Phoebe had gotten all these wise sayings. He never thought that she got it from _Hong Kong_.

"Ancient Chinese proverb," Phoebe explained. "It means nothing ventured, nothing gained, you know." Chris turned his attention to Piper and waited for her to direct Phoebe back to the more pressing issues like, oh I don't know, the Demon-with-no-name.

However, all Piper did was look at Phoebe with a 'Oh I get it' expression. Thus, he decided to intervene.

"Can we get the show on the road here?" He asked, but his tone left no space for discussion.

"Sure." Phoebe answered.

"Ok." Chris nodded. He thought he would get another long lecture about needing to lighten up. Not that he was complaining or anything about Phoebe's reply. Besides, he will lighten up AFTER he changed the future.

"Keep that." Phoebe told Piper and Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Ok what do you want me to do?" Phoebe asked him. She'd learnt to trust his plans, no matter how weird or illogical they sounded.

"You're the bait," he explained. "All you have to do is levitate into the air. And when this demon senses your magic it's gonna come fast, and hard."

"Ok." She nodded. That sounded like a rather logical plan. "Be careful of my origami. That tiger took two freaking hours." Chris just felt like crushing the origami then and there to teach her a lesson.

"Ok let's do it." He told Phoebe, diverting his attention from the diabolical thoughts in his head. Phoebe levitated in the air and a few seconds later, the sand on the ground started making a path, as if there was a snake inside the ground. Phoebe just stared at the slimy-demon and her expression turned into one of fright when it covered her.

Piper, unsure of what to do, just did the first thing that came into her mind and blew the demon up.

Chris looked at the puddle of goo, which was all that remained of the demon. He always thought it would take more than an explosion to kill the much feared 'demon-of-no-name' but he just shook away his thoughts. He was probably just being neurotic, as usual.

Phoebe cleared her throat, expecting a lift. Chris rolled his eyes at his aunt's, or rather future aunt's, antics and orbed to the back room of p3.

Chris wanted to go back to the manor, he really did, but he had to check if the future had changed or not, like he did after every demon hunt. He took out his deck of tarot cards and shuffled it. He divided it into three and opened up the three top cards.

The first cup that popped up was ... the three of swords. That was nothing new. He knew he carried around guilt from the past. Next came the Ace of Cups. This surprised Chris greatly. The Ace of cups represented joy and inner peace from friends and family.

The only family members he had alive were Uncle Henry, Aunt Phoebe, Henry Junior, Kat, who was Paige's daughter and Persephone, who was Phoebe's youngest daughter. Persephone had joined Wyatt. Of course there was Wyatt himself but the card meant joy, not sorrow.

Uncle Henry and Aunt Phoebe were busy running The Resistance. Henry Junior was part of the resistance. Kat had been paralysed waist down ever since the attack which she had lost her twin in and the rest of his family were dead. So who could be the friend or family? Billie and her husband are happy in the afterlife. Their daughter, Christy, had joined Wyatt. Darryl and Sheila took their kids on a vacation and they have never returned. Unless the Halliwells find out who he is, this card made no sense. No. The Halliwells will never find out who he is. He will make sure of that.

The Chariot was shown in the future, as usual. It meant that the victory was not his yet, but will be his in due time. The future hasn't been changed. However, Chris was, shockingly, not bothered about that in the present. All that occupied his mind was the Ace of Cups. He kept on pondering over it until he thought it was time to go back to the manor. Knowing the sisters, they would be 'bonding' and all. With this thought in his head, Chris immediately orbed to the manor.

He materialised in Wyatt's new room (Paige's ex room) and much to his annoyance, he saw Leo there before him. This bastard just had to be at the manor. However, Leo was surprisingly pleasant to him.

"How are you doing?" Leo asked Chris. Chrus just shrugged and sat on the arm of an arm chair.

"Oh hi baby!" Phoebe cooed as she opened the door and rushed to Wyatt. Paige just looked around, her face priceless.

"This one too?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. You move, you lose it in this family." Phoebe told her.

"You can lose a lot more than a bedroom when this is over," Chris stated, still frustrated that Paige and Phoebe moved out.

"Hi Chris, I'm fine thank you. And you?" Phoebe huffed. She was clearly annoyed and Chris didn't have to be an empath to know that.

"It's his job to offer his opinion." Leo defended him.

"You know the reason why she's even here, is because Paige missed the vanquish." Chris told Leo.

"Another one?" Leo asked, clearly worried about Paige's irresponsibility.

"Yeah," he nodded and turned to look at Paige. "That makes what? Five in a row now?"

"Guys are such nags." Paige crossed her arms.

"When did you two become so chummy?" Phoebe inquired.

"No we're not chummy. It's just he's gone through a lot protecting Wyatt and I figured that instead of doubting him I should... help him a little." Leo explained. Chris gave an expression that read 'at-least-someone-here-has-common-sense'.

"So..." Piper entered the room. "What do you guys think? You like Wyatt's new room?" Piper asked cheerfully.

"I like it," Paige piped in. "I just like my room too."

"And I like it, I just like my room too." Phoebe repeated.

"Well you guys were the one who moved out, not me." Piper retorted.

"So where are my clothes?" Phoebe asked and the sisters left the room, to head to the attic. Chris just sighed and gave Leo a 'what-the-hell' look. A look he commonly wears nowadays.

"CHRIS! LEO!" Both of them heard Phoebe shout and they rushed to the attic.

"We lost Paige." Piper told the witchlighter and Elder when they arrived at the attic.

"What do you mean you lost Paige?" Chris asked. Great, add this to the never ending list of problems.

"Well it was really weird. I mean one second she was here and the next second... Poof." She said, gesturing an explosion.

"It kinda happened after she put on a pair of Grams's boots." Piper elaborated.

"Gramps used to cast a spell on her clothes when she was young." Leo said.

"Wait, you knew Gramps when she was young?" Phoebe asked. Chris stared at Leo. Why was he not surprised?

"Yeah," Leo replied hesitantly. "We crossed paths once or twice when I was a young whitelighter." Chris just gaped at him. Something was telling him Leo crossed paths with Gramps more than once or twice. And judging by the smile on Leo's face, he knew he was right.

"Ew," Piper stated.

"Well I barely remember it." Leo justified.

"Huh." Piper answered, clearly not trusting him.

"Ew." The Empath agreed.

"Ha ha." Piper gave a forced laugh.

"Well if the boots did belong to your grandmother, then we better summon her from the dead. Maybe she can tell us what happened to Paige." Chris suggested with a small shrug and Leo nodded.

"Ok, let's get the candles." Phoebe said and dragged Piper along, not giving her a chance to further question Leo.

Phoebe returned with the candles as Chris and Leo stood beside each other and the room was filled with an awkward silence. Piper started blaming herself for Paige's disappearance as Phoebe set up the candles.

"What's done is done." Leo and Chris said in unison. Leo tilted his head slightly to Chris while Chris stared at him in shock. He was beginning to sound like a freaking Elder! What next? An elephant in a tutu?

"Okay. You two really need to get a room." Phoebe said, pointing at them. Chris just glared at her.

"Yeah..." Piper dragged uncertainly. Chris just laughed and shook his head. That is so wrong. If only they knew...

"Hear these words, Hear the rhyme,

Spirits from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

Phoebe summoned the late Penny Halliwell. As the late Grams was being summoned, Chris noticed a bit of the slime that was on his shoe starting to crawl up him and started trying to pry it off his shoe.

"Well it's about time you called to say hello. Oh how are my darlings?" She asked and hugged them.

"Well we got a problem." Piper told her.

"Well you're not the only one." Penny said, looking at Chris.

"Orb out." Leo suggested.

"No. Magic makes it grow." Chris insisted adamantly. "Summoning her spirit ought to give it power."

"Oh you must be Chris, the new whitelighter." Penny announced, delighted. She snuck up to Leo and muttered. "You know, he doesn't look really qualified for the job." Leo agreed with her on that statement.

"Chris, just let me blast it." Piper told him.

"She's right, orb." Phoebe supported.

"Oh for Heaven's sake listen to them. We'll find out how to vanquish this thing later." Penny ordered. Chris, for once felt will crumble and orbed out.

"Now!" He ordered and the slime was blasted into smithereens before escaping into the cracks of the attic's wooden flooring.

"Er... Oh." Piper stated, looking at the spot where the slime escaped from with a disgusted expression.

Chris just kneeled over and shook his head, criticising himself. What was he thinking? He should've known it was too easy back then!

The two remaining Charmed Ones and their Grandmother went downstairs when a low grumble was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Leo asked. Chris nodded and they proceeded downstairs.

"Shh... everyone quiet." Leo told the girls. Chris went over to the wall and placed his ear on it.

"I can hear it," Chris said. "I think it's in the wall."

At that moment, the wall cracked and Chris moved back.

"Yep," Leo said peering around. "It's in the wall."

"Ok we're gonna need Paige it took the Power of Three to vanquish this thing in the future." Chris informed them.

"What?" Piper half exclaimed. "If you knew that, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"Because it was hard enough to get the two of you together, let alone three. Besides, this thing's not that big now and I thought two of you could handle it." Chris justified.

"Leo, you take point. Chris here is much too green to guide my girls." Penny told the Elder.

"What?" Chris replied, not believing his ears. "You know what you can just stop that right-"

"Uh uh," Penny interrupted and the two Charmed Ones looked confused. "Quiet."

Chris looked at Leo desperately, begging him to do something.

"It's time to give this floundering ship a rutter," Penny continued. "Which boots did Paige put on?"

"Red, Go-go boots." Piper said.

"We got a problem," Penny declared after thinking for a moment. "Those boots transported Paige back to the Summer of Love, which was one of the most crucial times of my life."

"What do you mean crucial?" Phoebe asked apprehensively.

"Your grandfather Allen, rest his soul, was a sweet man, but he led me straight down the hippy-dippy trail.

"You were a flower-child?" Phoebe laughed.

"Well, don't rub it in." Penny commented and Leo gave a small smile. "What's important, is that Allen was killed by my best friend. I didn't know it then, but she was evil.. And I walked in right after it happened."

"What'd you do?" Piper asked, unable to imagine the grief she'd go through if the one she loved was killed.

"Well, let's just said my peace days ended fast." She answered and Chris realised what she meant. "Along with that bitch Robin. If she hadn't killed Allen-"

"You'd still be a flower-child." Leo finished for her and she smiled.

"And the Charmed Ones would be dead." She added in. "I know I'm a bold buster, but it kept me alive for me to protect my girls from all the demons that came after them as kids."

Piper sighed.

"I cast the return-to-owner spell on a lot of my clothes that summer. So-" She tried to suggest to them but Phoebe cut her off.

"So we get to go back there?" Phoebe asked. "And we get to meet our Grandfather?"

"Don't make too much out of it because whatever you do, you can't change the past or tell anyone that you're from the future." She informed them quickly.

"Well, why does he get to?" Phoebe pointed to Chris.

"Because I know what I'm doing." Chris retorted and Piper snorted.

"Not from where I'm standing." Penny replied. "I'll stay here with Leo and the newbie to contain the slime until you two can bring Paige back too vanquish it, ok."

Chris swung his legs as he realised he was just called a newbie. She doesn't know the trauma he had faced, she doesn't know what he can do, of course it is justifiable that he is seen as a newbie. Well, the only good thing is that Penny won't pry into his abilities since she assumes that he is new.

"Ok girls, get dressed," Penny clapped her hands. "You are going to the Summer of Love."

The boxes filled with Penny's old belongings were brought out and as soon as Piper and Phoebe had been transported away, Penny whirled around to Chris and Leo.

"The way I see it, we're all targets for the slime. We need a plan to control it till the girls get back." Penny informed Leo.

"In the future, everyone tried to control the Demon-with-no-name. But it can't be done." Chris tried to explain.

"That's hardly a winning attitude young man. And why in Heaven's name couldn't the people from the future find a name for that thing?" Penny chastised.

Chris just ignored her. Of course people of the future had no time to play 'Name the Demon'. They were too busy running from Wyatt.

A loud crash and thud interrupted his train of thought.

"What was that? He asked. It sounded like it came from the attic. Chris walked to the attic hurriedly. If it was the demon-with-no-name, he wanted to see how big it had gotten.

To his surprise, in the attic was a girl who seemed tensed. She hopped off the floor that she was previously lying on and put up her guard. Her familiar green eyes met Chris's own. She broke eye contact and dodged the green slime that came towards her. She sprinted towards Chris and pulled him out before she shut the attic door. All of a sudden, she gave him an amused smirk.

"Bad time?" She asked.


	3. Demon, Grams and p3

**Hey Readers. Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to Read and Review!**

**P.S. This is not a Chris/OC story**

**Please... Carry on.**

_Chapter Two_

"Who are you?" Chris asked, warily.

"I'm Mel... Melissa, you can just call me Mel," she explained. "And it seems like you need help." Chris just stared at her, scrutinising her with his intense green eyes until she started to fidget.

"How do I know that you're on my side?" Chris asked. Wyatt could've sent her to retrieve him, again.

"Well, you're still alive aren't you?" She retorted before walking away. Chris rushed after her, not trusting her at all. She could jeopardise everything!

However, Melissa just walked into the first room that she saw was occupied. She froze for a moment, standing there and gaping at the the baby in front of her.

"This is so weird." She whispered, staring at Wyatt in awe.

"Who're you?" Leo asked, immediately standing in front of baby Wyatt.

"Me? I'm from the future." Melissa answered. Leo just let out an audible sigh.

"A friend of yours Chris?" Leo muttered to him. Chis just shook his head and glared at Melissa.

"I don't even know her. Not to mention she's from _my_ future," he told Leo, referring to the fact that she might be untrustworthy.

"Speaking of the future, what's so awful that happened to Wyatt?" Leo asked while Melissa just leaned against the wall, watching the father-son exchange.

"You know I can't tell you that." Chris replied.

"Come on, I'm an Elder." Leo reminded Chris but Chris just shrugged.

"Excuse me," Penny interrupted, annoyed. "Back on point. Er the slime. I'm taking suggestions."

"We could orb it to an ice drift." Leo said, looking at Penny and then Chris. Chris shook his head, as did Melissa.

"Nah that's bad." Chris answered.

"It's not bad," Penny added. "It's awful. You can't orb that thing, it feeds on magic."

"So what's your great idea?" Chris half exclaimed, losing his cool.

"Are you giving me lip?" Penny rebutted.

"No. No!" Chris declared as Wyatt orbed his bottle to him. Melissa straightened up in shock as the slime demon broke through the walls. Chris ran down the stairs immediately, followed by Penny. Leo spared Melissa a second glance before grabbing Wyatt and running out. Melissa however, noticed the demon getting electrocuted by the lamb and retreating. She displayed a small smirk before running down the stairs to join the others.

"Get Wyatt out of the house. If it tries to folow I'll fire off an orb or two to distract it," Chris instructed. He turned to Penny before asking. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah. Just what I had in mind." Penny shrugged, obviously not admitting the fact that the 'newbie' _whitelighter_ could come up with such a strategic plan. Melissa just shook her head. Penny Halliwell will never change.

As Leo took Wyatt to the door, Melissa approached Chris, who was keeping an eye out for Leo and Wyatt.

"What about you?" She hissed.

"What about me?" He asked her.

"Well how are you gonna escape when it comes after you?" She asked, her concern poorly masked.

"I could push you towards it." He shrugged like it was not a big deal. Melissa just sighed.

"Look. Whether you believe it or not, I'm here to help."

"Well, I don't _need_ your help."

Just as Melissa was about to retort, Chris's eyes widened slightly and he headed towards the kitchen. Melissa turned to see the door of the Manor covered with the green slime. They were trapped.

"Hurry!"She urged Leo on, tilting his head to the direction of the kitchen. Leo just nodded and ran there, covering the baby's eyes so that he was not exposed to the horror surrounding him. Melissa followed Leo, making sure that he got Wyatt to the kitchen safely.

"What did it do? Split in half?" Leo asked Chris, perplexed, as he removed his hand from Wyatt's eyes.

"How do we get out?" Chris asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." Leo said.

"Orb?" Melissa suggested.

"The last time I orbed that thing almost swallowed me whole." Chris answered, clearly disagreeing with her idea.

"What do you think Penny?" Leo turned around to face the Halliwell Witch, as did Chris and Melissa. You can only imagine their shock when they saw a flower-child Penny instead of the demon-hunting witch.

"I think love conquers all," she drawled. "I think we should take the demon into out arms and make it feel safe."

Chris and Leo gave each other a look of annoyance and desperation before looking back at Penny while Melissa just facepalmed.

Chris seemed to snap out of his shock first before turning to Leo.

"Leo can I talk to you for a second please?" Chris asked, more like told, Leo.

"Do you mind holding him for a second?" Leo asked, offering Wyatt to Penny.

"Ooh come here moonbeam." Penny cooed. Melissa rolled her eyes and wandered off to the kitchen cabinets, finding for as many electrical appliances as possible.

"But this thing's trying to back us into a corner," Melissa heard Chris say as he stared at the now slime covered door. Melissa hurried her search as Chris told Leo to take Wyatt and Penny to the conservertory. She handed him the blender, toaster and just about every electrical appliance she coould get her hands on and he piled them up on the table near where the others were.

"Why isn't it attacking?" Leo asked after the whitchlighter and future girl piled up the electrical appliances, rather efficiently. Chris looked like he was thinking really hard about something. "It's like it cornered us and now its just waiting."

"I think we need the toaster oven." Chris randomly blurted out. Leo obediently carried it and placed it on the table.

"You know that's a disaster waiting to happen." Penny piped in.

"That's the idea. You saw how the slime reacted to electricity. Well if we can get it to attack this... pile, maybe we can get it to zap it." Chris told Penny. Melissa nodded as she continued fussing over the positions of the appliances.

"Yeah when it got electrocuted just now, it retreated immediately." She added in.

"I can find a place to plug it in." Leo said.

"No offense, but you know, my dear Allen would've taken the path of peaceful resistance." Penny informed them. "Have you tried talking to the slime?" Leo just let out a short laugh.

"Now that," Melissa said, motioning to Penny's suggestion. "is a disaster waiting to happen."

"No. I haven't. And you shouldn't either." Leo advised her. "But if you're up for light conversation, maybe you can tell me what happens to Wyatt in the future." He directed the statement at Chris and Melissa.

"Ah. Nice try." They replied in unison. They stared at each other for a second before Melissa looked down hastily, mentally chastising herself.

"Got it." Leo plugged in the switch and the Manor was immediately plunged into darkness. Chris let out a rather high-pitched sigh of exasperation and Melissa let out a well disguised cough to hide the laughter that was threatening to burst from her.

"Damn it!" Leo exclaimed.

"I told you boys. Violence is not the answer to anything." Penny said.

"So," Melissa started off. "Where's the fuse box?"

"It's in the basement." Leo replied and Chris just nodded.

"The day keeps getting better and better." He muttered.

"You'll find a flashlight in the laundry room." Leo said. Chris got the flashlight and walked into the basement before Melissa could object.

"LEO!" They heard him exclaim. Melissa and Leo exchanged worried glances before rushing to Chris.

"What is it? What is it?" Leo asked, worried.

"The slime. In the basement. Feeding on the nexus." He panted out.

"How big is it?" Leo asked and Chris just handed him the torchlight. Melissa just stared at Chris. Judging by Chris's reaction, things were bad. As expected, Leo closed the door within seconds.

"Big." Was all Leo could say.

"Yeah, big." Chris agreed.

Penny gave Wyatt back to Leo, muttering something about a candle and Chris walked to the back to the table, pulliing out a few wires on his way. Melissa looked at Chris, realising his brilliant idea. She always knew Chris was smart.

"The demon comes at us and I'll try to hold it off with this." Chris said. Meanwhie, Penny carried a newly lit candle and opened the basement door.

"Don't be afraid of us, we won't hurt you." She tried to reason with the Demon-with-no-name.

"Penny get back!" Leo tried to warn her but it was too late The Demon-with-no-name grabbed her and pulled her into the basement.

"Well shit." Melissa muttered as Chris just stared open-mouthed at the basement. That was when the demon decided to stop being on hiatus. Chris and Melissa looked at each other before pulling the door back so that the demon could not escape.

"Take Wyatt and go!" Melissa yelled. Leo picked up Wyatt and left the room. Chris looked at her again, wondering for the hundredth time about her intentions. Her _real_ intentions.

"Wyatt's secured at the living room. There's no sign of the demon at the rest of the house." Leo said as he joined Chris and Melissa in their effort to contain the slime in the basement.

"I think it didn't strike before so that it could feed on the nexus." Chris told Leo.

"What about Penny? Is she..."

"I don't know."

Then, Chris grabbed the wires and electrocuted the slime that escaped through the small gap below the door. And he reapeated that action again and again.

"i can't keep up with it we gotta get out." Chris told Leo.

"No we have to keep fighting," Leo argued. "It is what Penny would've wanted us to do." And so Chris continued electrocuting the slime that slipped through the door. After a while, the demon realised its attempts were futile so it stopped escaping through the cracks of the door. Instead, it doubled the pressure on the door.

"Chris!" Melissa shouted for help. That shout peirced through his heart and Chris immediately joined Leo and Melissa in pushing the door to contain the demon.

"Get out of here, go." Leo told Chris and Melissa as the demon continued to increase its effort to break through.

"No. Not without you." Chris told Leo and Melissa nodded, agreeing with Chris.

"It is gonna swallow you whole," Leo told him.

"Most likely." Chris agreed.

Just then, the Charmed Ones materialised.

"Stand back fellows." Piper said. The three people pushing against the door thanked their lucky stars.

"Drawing on the Power of Three, destroy this demon entity." Paige said. The Demon-with-no-name was vanquished and the impact of it caused Leo, Chris and Melissa to stumble backwards a few feet.

"Where's Wyatt?" Piper immediately asked.

"He's in the living room." Chris answered.

"What about Grams?" Phoebe asked. Chris, Leo and Melissa paused for a while,

"Er she didn't make it," Melissa told the Charmed Ones.

"Who are you?" Paige asked.

Before Melissa could answer, the basement door opened to reveal a coughing and choking Grams.

"Nonsense. You can't damage an old warhorse like me. I'm already dead!" Penny told them between coughs. Everyone grinned widely at Penny Halliwell.

"Yay Grams! So glad that you are back!" Phoebe said, running for a hug. Piper rushed to attend to a crying Wyatt while Paige approached Leo.

"Hey there Sun God." Paige muttered to Leo.

'Sun God?' Melissa and Chris mouthed at each other confused before Melissa rolled her eyes and Chris shook his head.

"That was a long time ago. Lets just keep it between us okay?" Leo said, pointing to Paige and himself. Paige just formed her mouth into and 'o' shape and stared at Leo.

"Hey. I wanna thank you three for not giving up the fight," Grams told Leo, Chris and Melissa. "I'm really proud of you guys. You did good." She said, patting Chris and Melissa's shoulders and they grinned at her while Leo smiled.

"So who are you again?" Paige asked Melissa.

"I'm Melissa, from the future." She explained.

"Ah. So you know Chris." Phoebe said.

"Not-" Chris tried to say but he was cut off by Piper.

"Chris, she's from _your _future. Means that she's your responsibility. We don't trust you yet what makes you think we'll trust her? She-" Piper said.

"Do you have a place to stay at sweetie?" Phoebe cut off Piper's rant.

"No." Melissa shook her head.

"Well then, you can stay with Chris." Piper concluded.

"No. Melissa is not staying with me. P3's too small!"

"But-" Phoebe started to argue.

"I'm sure you'll make it work." Piper nodded and she silenced Phoebe with a glare. Chris just sighed, knowing he lost the battle, and orbed out.

"Er... A lift please?" Melissa asked Paige. Paige smiled and waved her hand, muttering 'p3'. Melissa felt the familiar sensation of orbs surrounding her and she found herself in p3 just two seconds later.

"Listen, Melissa-" Chris started off.

"Its Mel." She interrupted.

"Well, can you just make a spell to conjure a bed or something Melissa?"

"I repeat, its Mel. And shouldn't you be a gentleman and do it for me?"

"Fine." He sighed. "Er..."

_"It's dark and there is only one bed,_

_ stop her from climbing onto my head,_

_ send another bed to me,_

_ magic, Christopher summons thee.'_

A bed appeared, cramped into the small office of p3.

"It worked!" Melissa exclaimed, surprised. She did not expect that to work at all. In fact, she was already ready to run out of the door for she wouldn't be surprised if a bed flew across the room. Chris was more of a potions guy. When he casted spells, things often went flying, literally.

"Well Melissa, please get into bed. I'm an early riser just so you know." Chris said. Melissa knew he woke up early to research on demons and all, but didn't comment on that.

"Mel. Would it kill you to call me Mel?" She asked as she laid on her bed. Chris laid on his own bed and turned to face the wall so that Melissa couldn't see his glazed over eyes. Memories rushed through his head, one after another, and his heart throbbed as he thought of _her_.

_Mel._


End file.
